


小天哭了

by BomKom1



Category: League of Legends RPF, 贡天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1





	小天哭了

高天亮靠在人怀里，已经失去焦点的双眼微微闭上，口腔里手指还在不停地搅弄，顺着粘连的口水丝牵出一声他拼命想要压抑住的呻吟。

男人之间互相解决生理需求在高天亮看来是一件挺正常的事情，他习惯用手，但也不介意用嘴。只不过他没想到自己的游刃有余在韩国人面前显得这么不堪一击，说好的互相帮助到头来变成了自己单方面被压制。

较大的体型差让他轻而易举地就被金韩泉圈在怀里，平日里喜欢抓住他后颈的大手此时正抚弄他的身下，灵活的手指从下到上打着圈，不知道比自己好多少的技巧带来的快感尖锐地刺激着高天亮的神经，让他全身都在轻微地颤抖。感觉逗弄地差不多了，那人便用空出一只手顺着他的大腿根轻轻抚摸着，划过紧绷、微凉的小腹，再到滚动的喉结，最后停留那正在张口喘息的唇上。

金韩泉最喜欢高天亮的部位就是他的嘴唇。像猫一样的弧度，薄薄的，紧张时会抿成一条缝，舌尖不自觉地一遍又一遍地舔，直到那里变得充满水光，让人充满施虐欲。

他先是用手指揉搓着唇肉，然后满意地看到那里变得红肿，便向里面长驱直入。撬开紧闭的牙齿，口腔里炙热的温度仿佛要烫伤他的手指。高天亮此时已经被身下的快感折磨得失去了理智，几乎是任人为所欲为的状态。

“把嘴张开，别咬到我。”

感受到了口中异物的入侵，高天亮听话地没有抵触，大张开嘴，牙齿也注意着别碰到，反而用舌头绕着手指舔弄，时不时发出吮吸的声音。金韩泉被高天亮出乎意料的迎合刺激得眼睛红了一圈，把怀里的人圈的更紧，下身的手的动作也忍不住粗暴了些。

“啊……快点…快…呜”

高天亮被折磨得泪水不断涌出，被玩弄的口腔也因为太久没有闭合而不断流出口水，顺着他的下颚、脖颈一点一点流到他的胸前，此时敏感的身体被酥麻的快感激的通红。他还想要的更多，他想要金韩泉再给他多一些。

不过高天亮好像忘记了，他现在是被动接受的一方。他此时正背靠在金韩泉怀里，身上衣服已经被掀起一半，裤子也早已不知道被扔到哪里去。他两条细白嫩肉的腿正被掰开，一条腿搭在金韩泉的腿上，身下的情色风光被人一览无余。

看起来金韩泉今天并不想让他那么好过，他松开抚摸他身下的手，把快要躺倒的高天亮重新架了起来靠在自己身上，然后趁他失神的瞬间双手伸进去被掀开一半的上衣里。带着黏液的手在高天亮胸口划过，留下透明的痕迹，这下身上全都是他自己的味道。

划到乳尖的时候双手停了下来，在附近画着圈，然后又伸出两指捏了捏。高天亮被着陌生的快感刺激得弓起身子，随即又被身上的人强硬敞开，强迫他接受胸前的快感。又不是什么女孩子，高天亮被胸前肆意的动作搞得羞耻感爆棚，他是第一次被这样对待，他才知道男孩子的身体被这样玩弄原来也会有感觉。

有些超过了，高天亮迷迷糊糊地想。本来不过是解决一下生理问题，但现在的情况好像已经脱离了他可以控制的范围。他连挣脱身后这个怀抱都做不到。

“你他妈…别玩……呜”

“怎么，不舒服吗。”

明明是疑问句，但是从金韩泉的口中说出来更添了几分笃定，好像他非常肯定高天亮是很舒服的。不过事实也确实是这样。他不是第一次跟高天亮做这种事，每次帮小孩解决完之后小孩都会懒懒散散地躺在床上，对他的反应也是各种敷衍，一点都没有几分钟前那样的乖顺。他不过是想多看一会儿小孩在性爱中可爱的模样，所以才有了这一次的恶劣行径。

不过看起来效果非常好。

高天亮已经有些忍受不住，不停地磨蹭着身后的人的胸膛，甚至伸出手抓着他的手往自己身下送。金韩泉也就随了他的愿，带着小孩的手一起上下动作着，慢慢听到逐渐拔高的声音，他也没有停下动作而是继续刺激着，感受到怀中的身体有一瞬间的紧绷然后又是持续地小幅度颤抖着，其中夹杂着不仔细听会被忽略的求饶。看起来小孩是高潮了，射满了他一手。

这次的高潮来的又凶又急，让高天亮的身体没有任何准备，他感觉自己大脑里嗡嗡的响，眼前一阵一阵地发黑，胸口不断起伏，大口大口地喘着气。

恍惚间他听到金韩泉说让他含进去什么东西，他没有任何想法地照做了，直到快感散去，舌尖的苦腥味让他反应过，那是他自己的东西的味道。


End file.
